The Finding
by Lilyth's Flock
Summary: The Flock are semi-normal, as in the wings are gone, but the super powers are still there. The girls are rich and all come from diffrent dads. The boys are from the hoods and are family friends. They Move into the guest house to go to a better school. FAX
1. Who IS that?

Max's POV

I had my kipling backpack stuffed with my jacket and t-shirt for school. I had arrived on my motorcycle, and was wearing skinny jeans and a tank top under the leather jacket and pants. I had slipped off my helmet. All my clothes where specially designed just for me. I guess you could say we're rich, but I don't like to brag. My life is practically perfect but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. Cause I don't. Even if Nudge and Angel do. Nudge's real name is Naomi, but Angel couldn't say that and started calling her Nudge. It just sort of stuck. Angel's real name is Bethany, but I refused to call her that. And since she was so angelic, it's been Angel since before she was a month old. I'm fourteen, in 9th. Nudge is 12 but in 9th cause that girl's a super genius. Angel is only 6. she is in 2nd grade, she's really smart too. I, on the other hand, get B's, a few C's and the very occasionally A. So they got all the smart genes. We all have different dads. Mine's Jeb. He left. Nudge's was Joe. He cheated on my mom. Angel's is the current husband. We actually like him this time, he gave us each unlimited credit cards. I redid my room, and HE ACTUALLY LIKED IT. It is so COOL! I painted it a nice green, then spray-painted all the walls. There was graffiti all over them. Then, I got a bed and stuff and did the same to that. Anything fabric was the same green, but I used fabric paint. Mostly glow in the dark. Even the spray paint was glow in the dark, which involved a special mixture of stuff. And so I have a glowing room. Also, I spray painted my name on the door. Each letter a different color. Purple, green, and brown. It's awesome and Steve liked it so I was set.

But back to going to school… Nudge pulled up in a pink convertible with Angel in the back seat. Don't worry- it was chauffeured. We wouldn't let her drive. I, on the other hand, have a special license that will let me ride my bike around, as long as absolutely nothing happens, in which case my license to drive anything will be suspended a year after I get it. I was willing to take the risk. I saw Ella, Nudge's and my best friend, waving to us. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with light blue and green suns on it. Very Ella. I walked over to her, and she frowned when she saw what I was wearing.

"Max," She sighed. "You have got to stop wearing the same outfit in different colors."

I thought what I was wearing was fine. I always wear a tank top and jacket of the same color, with a white V-neck t-shirt, and knee-length boots the color of the tank top and jacket. I always wear this. Today, my boots, tank top, and jacket were a forest green. My jacket's sleeves were up to my elbow and the 2-inch long elastic at my waist was close to my skin, since I had zipped up my jacket. Up top, the 2 inch elastic collar was looser on my neck, but under my hair. The jacket was baggier due to the elastic. It was perfect.

"I like my style. It is, after all, MINE." I replied.

"And you really need to do something to your hair." She said.

Right now, my hair was in a long braid, since I had gym first period today (which I only have 3 days a week, but it's always first period so it doesn't really matter.). Normally, It was hip length, and dirty blonde, with green, brown and purple streaks in it. But since school was starting up again today, after Summer vacation, I had a few light blonde streaks in my hair from too much sun.

I got in line for my schedule behind Angel, Nudge, and Ella. Yes, the six year old gets a schedule. Yes, we all got in the same line together. Yes, it was the entire school in one line. And, yes, it was actually a line.

I had spaced out, but I realized someone was poking me and yelling at me.

"Hey, the line started moving five minutes ago! MOVE UP!"

Then I realized that yell was really quiet. Nobody at this school is that quiet. I whipped around, a witty retort all set and ready. But when I turned around, I realized I didn't know him. Or did I?


	2. It hit me!

_**A/N Please Review. I have a few chapters good, but I do get stuck!!!!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride, or any songs mentioned. I mean, come on, I'm not THAT creative.**_

Max's POV

He looked really familiar. Then it hit me. He was that kid living in the guest house. His name was….. was….

Fang's POV

Me, Gazzy, and Iggy were in line to get our schedule at this new school. And there actually was a line. It was a little weird. We had just moved from the slums of NYC to this guest house of a family friend's mansion. It was huge, and in West Chester. We only met the rents'. Apparently there were some kids. Maximum, Bethany, and Naomi. My real name's Chris. Gazzy's is Joseph. Iggy's is Benjamin. We hated our names and came up with new ones. And Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy are what we chose.

Then I noticed the girl in front of us wasn't moving. She hadn't in about five minutes.

I poked her and whispered in a way only I can:

"Hey, the line started moving five minutes ago! MOVE UP!"

She whipped around and looked like she was going to say something. Then she closed her mouth and started at me. Then she said "Fine." In a cold icy voice. And moved up. I felt like I knew her from somewhere. Oh well.

Max's POV

You know what, why did I care?

I said fine in my iciest voice and moved up. Then I went to gym, then my second class. English. Nudge and Ella where in that class. It was the only core class I liked at all. So it was fine. Until HE walked in with some blind kid. I was sitting behind Nudge and Ella, who sat at one desk for two, like every other desk. There where only two empty seats in the whole class. One was next to me. Oh, well.

Then class started. All I heard was "Welcome Christopher and Benjamin Blake.", Fang and Iggy", then a "what" and I spaced out, cause I figured out who they where. Ohhhhhhh. Now it all made sense. They where living in our guest house. I recognized him because we met when we where 4 or something. I was brought back to reality when I heard "….Maximum…."

I pursed my lips. This happened every year.

"I SAID call me Maximum!" I all but yelled.

She looked a little freaked and scared. Good.

"Ummm…. Ok… Sit by Max then."

"Wait, WHAT?" I yelled, jumping out of my seat.

"Maxim..er, Max, Chri…er, Fang, will be sitting with you."

Even though that made me , I was plenty happy since the teacher looked like she was gunna have a nervous breakdown from all the bizarre nicknames, what with me being Max, Naomi going around as Nudge, Bethany (who she had in reading first) being Angel, this kid named Joseph she told us about being known as Gazzy, the blind Ben (cool nickname, huh?) wanting being called Iggy, and this kid with all dark features named Chris demanding the name Fang. I was practically cracking up. Fang walks over and takes the seat next to me.

I notice he has black hair. He also has deep, almost black eyes that refuse to reveal his soul. Huh. Odd.

Fang's POV

When we walked in, I saw her. The girl from before. She spaced out after a little bit, I could tell. Then she heard the word Maximum and started flipping out about how her name was MAX. So, a girl named Maximum who wants to be called Max? That seemed familiar too. Wait, what was her last name? I think it started with a R. But wait…… She cant be who I think she might be……

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**_


	3. OMG Angel's got powers!

_**A/N This is when it gets good!!!**_

Max's POV

Now, listen. This kid, Fang, he has AIM. Which is weird for such a dark kid, but his parents made him get it, which is even weirder. How do I know this you ask? Well his username is vampFang and mine is TheMaximumRide. And he's my favorite person to chat with. Small world, right? Not really. Since he's a family friend in need, as my mother explained. Apparently he lived in the hood and him and his brothers couldn't stand it anymore, and it was way dangerous. So, since mom's his godmother or something, she offered them a place to stay and even paid for them to go to this school! And is gunna pay for them to go to college! Cause my mom's nice like that. But anyway, he was in most of my classes. And so was Iggy. It was kind of awkward for me, but it didn't look like it was awkward for him. But who knows. The final bell rang right then, and I went to my locker, shoving my books in my bag quickly and dashing out the door, half changed to bike home already. By the time I made it to my bike, I was changed and one of the first people out. Good, that would make it way easier to ripe out of there. But then I noticed the black, piece of crap bike next to mine. And the person leaning on it, dressed in leather, helmet in hand, staring me. I nearly screamed but didn't. Instead, I let out an aggravated shriek.

"Man! I thought I could get out of hear before you!"

He had a look of confusion on his face, but it disappeared so fast I wasn't even sure I saw it. THAT was when I ripped out of there.

Fang's POV

I was confused when she said she wanted to get out of here before me. But I kept my faced in the bored, blank look I always do. I biked home….Or to that guest house, I guess. My parents had dropped us off there the day before. Oddly, the first day of school was a Friday. It was weird, but when I got home, I dashed up to my room, seeing if TheMaximumRide was online. They were. So I brought up a chat window:

vampFang: Hey

TheMaximumRide: Hay's for horses

That's how we always start our conversation.

vampFang: So, how was the first day of school

TheMaximumRide: Fine the new kid was in almost all my classes

vampFang: Mine too. New school was fine. Weird but fine

TheMaximumRide: good 4 u

vampFang: so what was you new kid like

TheMaximumRide: he was…. Weird. Black hair. Black eyes. Dark. Quiet. Name was fang…………..

vampFang:

TheMaximumRide: wat?

vampFang: somebodys looking at me. One sec…

Somebody was looking at me. It was that girl! In a room! In the mansion! On the computer! What was going on?!

Max's POV

I was chatting with fang, tricking him and trying to figure it out.

vampFang: I'm back. It was some girl who was in a lot of my classes. Shes in a room in the mansion.

TheMaximumRide: Oh? Whats her name? whats she look like?

vampFang: Max…. last name unknown. Dirty blonde hair, hip length, brown, purple and green streaks. Choclate brown eyes.

TheMaximumRide: So….Me, right?

vampFang: ?????

TheMaximumRide: Yeah that's me. In the window. I yelled at you on the bikes.

vampFang: ummmm go outside

TheMaximumRide: Uhhhh ok. Fine.

I got up, and saw him looking at me. I walked out of the room and went outside. When I was out, Fang was there.

"Hey." I said.

Then, he went ballistic. Which, by the look on the faces of his brothers who where watching through the window, was really, really, REALLY bizarre. Of course, Angel, Nudge and Ella (who was over to hang out with Nudge-not me. She was spending the night.) heard and ran outside. Angel, being Angel, came up to him, staring at him, when I saw her eyes turn to saucers. Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you…. Angel can read minds, talk to fish, and breath underwater. Yeah, weird, I know. But true. Oh yeah, Angel was speechless, so she just sort of sent her questions to my mind, instead of using words. Which, as you can imagine, is almost impossible to ignore. So I did my best to explain it to her-out loud, for Nudge and Ella. Although they still seemed confused.

Fang's POV

I couldn't believe it! The weird, obnoxious girl from school was my only good friend. THAT'S why I went ballistic. I heard some girl voices, then some boy ones, then I saw and heard Max start to talk. Then I realized that all I could see was Max. What the? Then, poof, I could see everybody staring at me. I looked around, confused, when the littlest girl came up and whispered "My bad! Sorry!" in my ear. That just confused me more.

"Explain."

Max started to talk. "Angel can…."

Then the little African American looking girl, standing next to Max and a Latina girl, interrupted.

"Angel can read minds. Don't play poker with her. She can also talk to fish and breathe under water. Which I why she's got this HUGE fish tank that takes up, like, half her room. Her bed is up against it and that's the backboard, but I don't see how she can sleep with all those fish thinking bubbly little fish thought. Oh, by the way, I'm Nudge. NOT NAOMI!!!! And this is Ella….." She said, pointing at the Latina girl. Then Max covered her mouth and said "Nudge!"

Then, she shut up. Finally! I thought. Then the little girl, Angel, I guess, scowled at me. Oops, I thought. Then she smiled at me. And then, she walked away, back into the house. Apparently, she was playing barbie's, which I hadn't noticed until she was walking away. Then, I went inside, stunned. I went into my room, locked the door, and then I flopped onto my bed.

Max's POV

Wow, that was weird.

_**A/N Ha, ha I love Angel, she's so creepy and cute at the same time.**_

_**I also love reviews!**_

_**Max:Ya, she does. She's starting to become obsessed.**_

_**Angel: I like her, she's feisty. Like you Max.**_

_**Me: Thanks Angel!**_


	4. Let's go camping at the hightech lake!

_**A/N Ok, so you know Max's personal designer outfits? They're what she wears in the manga. Look it up online (Maximum Ride Manga pics on google) if you really want to know.**_

Max's POV

No, it really was! And I hated that. Sometimes, Nudge and Angel are the best sisters in the world, but sometimes, like now, I wish they would mind their own bee's wax. I walked back up to my room. I groaned when there was a knock on the door, maybe an hour later. I had fallen asleep after reading on some website. I got up, my hair a mess, my tank top messed up, and wearing my forest green Sofie's. When I opened the door, Ella, Nudge, and Angel ran into my room, carrying sleepover stuff.

"What are you doing?!" I groaned at them.

Angel's face fell. Then she smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

I looked at her skeptically.

"Mom said Ella's parent's called. Turn's out her parent's want to go away-for the year. But they don't want Ella to have to switch schools. So Ella will be staying with us until summer vacation is over. But since she doesn't have a room, mom says we can all sleep in here until her room is ready for her. It'll only take a week, Max."

I knew I wasn't going to like this! I groaned again. I hate it when people invade my space, especially my room.

"Fine," I snapped. "But no talking when I am sleeping, and no looking at ANYTHING. Got that?"

My reply was cheers and "Thank you so, so much Max!!!!!!"

I just walked away, leaving them to do whatever in MY room.

Fang's POV

Saturday now. I'm going up to the main house to see what there is to do in this town. Probably won't ask the mom. Might ask Max. Or… not.

Max's POV

It's Saturday. Fang came up and asked what there was to do in town. I had to think. I couldn't think of anything, so I called Chuck. He said nothing good is open on Saturday, but we could go to the lake for the weekend. I thought about it and decided to ask mom. She said OK, as long as everybody comes. I groaned, but said OK. It's better than nothing. So we all loaded up the van, me driving, fang in shot gun, Gazzy and Angel in the seats behind us, and Nudge, Ella, and Iggy in the back. We each packed for a couple of days, since our school was weird and had the first day on a Friday then waited two weeks to really start up. We decided to stay as long as we wanted, or two weeks, whichever came first. So we where set for two weeks. Total, Akila, Rivka, and Zeke where loaded up in the car, as where the luggage. Total is Angel's. Akila belongs to Nudge. Rivka and Zeke are mine. Zeke and Total are rescue dogs. And they can talk. Zeke's half German Shepherd, half beagle. Total's a mystery. Rivka's a purebred shepherd. Akila's a Malamute. So, yeah. Our estate on the lake consists of a couple of cabins, a mess hall type thing, outdoor tennis courts, an indoor swimming pool, and a massive boat house full of awesome boats. Even a special boat for the dogs! But back to the cabins- these cabins could not be more high tech. Just about every gaming system on the planet is available, ready to be hooked up to the huge Plasma screen TV in every cabin. There's one cabin with four beds, and the rest have two. But get this- the cabins have interchangeable decorations. You can change it using the Apple laptops in each cabin. I brought my laptop, so whoever I'm sharing with can use the one in the cabin.

Then we got there. I discovered my bed counts where off. The one's with two beds have three. Except some of them where dog beds, but whatever. Then, Zeke spoke up:

"Max, me and Rivka are sticking with you. Akila wants to stay with Total."

Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy where just staring at Zeke. I was cracking up. Fang recovered first.

"Let's split up into cabins." He said quietly. Angel spoke up before Nudge could start talking, thankfully. She had finally stopped talking after talking non-stop all the way here, even in that massive traffic jam we hit.

"I'm going with Nudge, Ella, Total, and Akila. We're gunna take the four bed cabin." She said, then walked off with Ella, Nudge, Total, Akila, and their luggage.

I looked around to discover Iggy and Gazzy- plus their luggage- gone. Then I saw them almost at a cabin. I frowned. Only one cabin left, since SOMEBODY decided it would be a good idea to set up a closet cabin. That meant I was stuck with Fang, Zeke, and Rivka. I guess I could deal. I looked in the back to discovered my luggage already in the closet cabin. Fine, less work for me. Then, I started the tradition. The tradition is that I type up a list of tomorrow's activities and post them at the mess, just like a real summer camp. I had been doing it for maybe 15 minutes, when I noticed Fang looking over my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"The list." I replied

"What is that?" he questioned.

I swiveled the chair around to face him and explained.

"Need help?" he asked.

Truly, I did. I only had Boat Racing, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and the fire pit. Even though I didn't want to ask him, I needed to know what him, Iggy, and Gazzy liked to do.

He told me and we made a list, using things that everybody liked to do on THE list. Then, at the end of the list, I added midnight boating star watching, something we always do out here, at least once. Then it was time to get in our pajamas. For me that means a tank top and Sofie's or sweatpants. For fang, that meant a t-shirt and basketball shorts or sweatpants. For everybody else, that means actual pajamas. After that I tried to start to light a fire, but fang said to just wait. So I did. Then Iggy and Gazzy came out. Fang whispered in their ears. They walked up and inspected the firewood, nodding. They got some other stuff from the mess hall, then lit the wood and stuff. Then, boom, we had a huge bonfire. Who knew they could do that? Jeez.

Fang's POV

Max tried to light the fire, but I wouldn't let her. I knew Gazzy and Iggy would want to do it, and would probably do it better. And boy, did they do it better. That thing was huge and it only took it seconds. We were out there for maybe a couple hours when Max made the kids go to bed. Then, we put out the fire and went to bed. Max was listening to an iPod and reading on the computer. I kinda wondered what she was listening. And what she was reading.

_**A/N REVIEW PLEASE**_


	5. Beatch Brigid and Slutty Lissa's email

_**A/N Ooh I like this chapter. This is where Lissa and Brigid come in.**_

_**Disclaimer(which I forgot in the last chapter!): I do not own Maximum Ride…**_

Max's POV

I woke up with everybody looking at me. I nearly screamed, but Angel thought to me:

There's an e-mail on your computer. I know I'm not supposed to touch your computer, but it got really annoying and woke everybody up. So I was just gunna open it, but then I saw who it was from and I couldn't help it……

Then I looked at Angel. She looked really worried and nervous. I smiled and she looked a little better. Then, I made everybody but Angel leave. Even the dogs, cause you never know. Then I looked at the e-mail. It was from Lissa and Brigid. Oh great. I mean, Lissa's not all bad, just a slut, but Brigid is the definition of witch with a B. great. I noticed it was a school wide e-mail. I sighed. Now that they saw everybody at school, it was their best looking list, and most popular list. One for each grade. Jeez. I went to second great, for Angel. Apparently, she's really popular. #1 girl. Then, wincing, I went to 9th. I looked and saw….. me in #1? What the F***? Then Nudge. Then Ella. Then Brigid. Then Lissa. Sigh. Then I saw the number one guy and my mouth turned to an 'o'. Fang? I didn't care about the best dressed list, cause it doesn't matter to me. Then… I noticed the extra page. A Poll? I read and they said there would be a poll sent to everybody in school, once a week. This one was the one for the month. Huh. Who's gunna date Fang? A. Maximum Ride B. Lissa Getty C. Brigid Dwyer. Ummm ok. Let's not show this to Fang.

Fang's POV

I wonder what that was all about. I mean, Max is now carrying her laptop around in this funky case and I think she has multiple passwords and stuff you have do to get to her account and email. I really gotta get that email. I'll check mine later…….

Angel's POV

Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Max says I can't tell anybody, not a soul. That's gunna be hard. Plus, I need to use her computer.

Max's POV

Angel came and asked me if she could use my computer. After a small argument, I agreed. I got her on and she opened this weird shopping browser, then made me leave. I groaned and left. Maybe somebody will go jet-skiing with me…..

Nudge's POV

Max wants us to go jet skiing. I said OK, but only if she'd let me organize a beginning of the school year ball thing, which she'd have to come to and dress up for. She must've been REALLY bored, cause she agreed. I have to tell Angel but she wont let anybody into Max's cabin. I wonder what she's doing in there…..

Max's POV

Ugh. I went jet-skiing with Nudge and Ella, got all wet because they pushed me off the jet ski, and then Angel wouldn't let me in the cabin to grab a towel and stuff to take a shower and get the salty lake water out of my hair. So I'm walking around in sopping wet clothes. Great. I'm kinda getting sick of this.

_**A/N I type fast :D that's why I've typed so much. Oh, and Zeke and Rivka? They're my dogs, for those of you who want to know.**_


	6. The Dreampart 1

_**A/N Here's where it get's weird. Don't worry, it doesn't stay that way.**_

Max's POV

The camping trip was over, finally. The kids decided to stay for the whole two weeks, much to my misery. Not much else happened, at least not until school started. That's when thing's started to happen. When I was walking down the Main hall (which is outside) with everybody, I felt stares burning into me. I had no idea why. That is, until I walked into second period and ran into Lissa. She looked a little freaked. I heard an "awe man, Brigid's gunna kill you-and me!" as she scurried to her seat. I walked into class, everybody was still staring at me, which had been happening all day. But anyway, what was with Lissa? Of the rat twins, she was the one I didn't totally hate. But Brigid couldn't kill me. I'm way stronger than her, even when I haven't practiced my fighting in months and she's exercising everyday. And I don't care about my social status much, so there's not much she could do to me. I wasn't worried, until I sat down next to Fang. I heard "You won that poll. The one about me." Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. So that's why everybody's looking at me. Oh and I'm popular now. That too.

Fang's POV

After I told Max about that poll, Brigid came over. And tried to kiss me!!! WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I shoved her. She slid half way across the room, on her butt. Max started cracking up. Then Nudge did. Then Ella. Iggy was going "Wat? What happened? WHAT'S SO FUNNY??!!" I explained it to him, and he started laughing too. Then the whole class started laughing. Apparently, somebody took a couple videos……

Brigid's POV

I went over to them, ready for revenge. I had my plan, I was gunna kiss Fang. What I didn't think about is what happens if he rejects me, because that's never happened before. Every guy in school wants to date me. But when I went over and tried to kiss Fang, he shoved me. I went sliding across the room on my butt. OMG did that really just happen? OMG THEY WHERE DEAD MEAT!!!!

Max's POV

**I'd get away from her.**

_Angel, get out of my head right now!_

**I'm not Angel.**

_What?_

**Just get out of the school. Take them all with you. Do it NOW.**

_Um, ok, why should I?_

**JUST DO IT.**

So I did it. I grabbed Fang, Nudge, Ella, and Iggy and ran. Yelling for Angel and Gazzy, of course.

**Perfect, everybody's following you. Get them out of the building.**

Ok, I was really confused. Why was I getting them all out of the building? Then, it happened. There was a small boom, then a really big fire. I was still confused.

_What was that all about?_

**Somebody laid a bomb. Now go home, Max.**

_Uhhh, ok._

"Guys, get out of hear. Now."

Then, me and Fang jumped on our bikes, everybody running after our bikes. We where going really fast, but they where keeping up, even Angel, who was smiling real big. She knew something.

Angel's POV

OMG, I can't believe it! This can't be possible. This explains a lot though.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	7. The Dreampart 2

_**A/N Figured it out yet? If not, it'll explain it in the next chapter. And I'm not doing a disclaimer anymore. It sort of dries out the story. But I'm not taking credit, so don't arrest me.**_

Max's POV

Ok, so I was wicked confused. So angel came up and told me to listen to the voice. WTF?

**Learn to listen Max. You must, to earn your wings. ;)**

Yes, that was a smiley wink. From a voice. In my mind. Odd….

But, ok. I could deal. I can listen. I think.

**You can't now, Max. You must learn to. Stay here until I say so. None of you may leave. Stick together, make sure it doesn't look like your there. Don't worry- the only reason for this is the cops are coming to question you. You need to disappear until this goes away.**

I was taken out of my trance by Fang, shaking me and pointing at and over-joyed Angel.

I frowned. "Angel, this is not the time to play dress up."

Then she grinned. Fang whispered, "Not a costume."

Then I passed out.

Nudge's POV

OMG, Angel has wings! I heard Max say "Angel this is not the time….." then I got really excited. But then I turned and saw that Max had passed out. I crawled over to her, since we where in the storage room (which is really empty). And started shaking. And crying. Then Angel ran over and looked at Max. Then she woke up.

Max's POV

I woke up after my eyelids started fluttering. I looked up and saw Angel wingless. So I must have been imagining that. Then I looked over to see Nudge starting to stop crying. I gave her a hug. Then she stopped completely. We started playing cards. But we got really bored. And sick of each other. Gazzy kept singing the chorus of a Weird Al song. Angel wouldn't stop opening and closing her wings while doing the chicken dance with Ella and Iggy, who apparently have wings too. Angel was making them do it with her mind, of course. Fang was typing on his computer, but you could barely tell. Nudge was babbling to me about fashion or whatever. I couldn't stand it anymore, when the voice spoke up.

**Hmmmm, why does Ella have wings?**

_I don't know, but does this mean we can leave?_

**No. Sorry.**

UUUUGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Then I noticed everybody was staring at me. Oops, I yelled out loud. Well, at least they shut up. Which reminds me…..

Fang's POV

After Max yelled, I stopped typing in my blog that nobody reads.

We were all staring at her.

"ALL OF YOU, JUST BE QUITE!!!!" She yelled.

Oh. Now that makes more sense. So, of course, we all went back to what we where doing. We didn't even get quiter. So Max sighed, then came and sat up next to me. Of course, I immediately shut the laptop.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" she replied.

Then, she started staring into space. Then she grinned. At ME. Why? Then she winked at Angel. Who ALSO grinned. WTF was up?

_**A/N This chapter and the last one were fun to write. I'm sorry to see the wings go ;).**_


	8. Dark Knugget pillow fights

_**A/N This chapter was something I made to explain the whole wings thing, since they are fully human. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (James Patterson does) or Chelsea Lately (Chelsea Handler does.)**_

Max's POV

Then, I woke up. In my room. I didn't feel so good. Actually, I had to vomit. So, I got up, ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Then, I washed my face and got most of the sick smell out of my hair in the shower. Long and HOT! Just like I like it. I got dressed in a tank-top and Sofie's, then brushed my teeth for maybe ten minutes strait. I left the bathroom, then plugged in my headphones into my laptop and started watching Chelsea Lately on hulu. I was cracking up about this sketch about Chuy pretending to be batman called "Dark Knugget". Then Fang woke up (oops, I hadn't even noticed he was there!!!!!!) and started going "huh u was goin on?" which made me laugh harder, while I was shrieking. Because he was there. Then Angel came in wearing a nightgown and said "Max, what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, Angel."

"Oh. Ok. I have to get mom now."

And then she walked out. Maybe 2 minutes later, she came in dragging a very sleepy mom. Who started to wake up when she saw me and Fang awake.

"Oh, your awake! You've been asleep for a few days."

"Huh?"

And then I looked at the clock. The first thing I saw was that it was that it was 2 in the morning. Then I noticed I'd been asleep for nearly a week!

"Mom, why weren't we in the hospital?"

"Because you really didn't need to stay there. The doctors let us take you home asleep. They said they needed the room and it wasn't all that necessary."

_Do you really exist voice?_

**Yes Max.**

_Then explain one thing. Why is the hospital full?_

**There was an outbrake of (insert deadly disease here)**

_Is that what I have?!_

**No. You have a severe case of the flu. Your fever just broke last night.**

_Oh. Ok. That explains some things._

**Oh, and school has been canceled until further notice. They don't want the disease to spread.**

_AWESOME! WOO HOO!!!!_

Oops, I said that out loud. The Awesome woo hoo part. Now everybody was staring at it, and I mean everybody. Angel had telepathically gotten everybody up. Oh, and then I thought this to her:

_How did Gazzy and Iggy get here so fast?_

They moved into the house, so now we can start using the guest house for sleepovers again.

You see, we used to have massive slumber parties as a joint birthday party. And as every other party imaginable. That is, until the blake kids moved in. Which is why we didn't enjoy them so much, that is until we met them. Speaking of enjoy, I'm starting to question my relationship with Fang.

Fang POV

All of a sudden, after everybody came in the room, Max went AWESOME! WOO HOO!!!!

"Max, why did you say that?" I asked.

No answer.

"Max?"

No answer.

"MAX?!"

No answer.

Max's POV

Max, Fang wants to talk to you.

_Huh?_

He's yelling your name. I'd answer, I think he's starting to get mad.

"What? What?"

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I said, trying to look as innocent as possible. Then, Nudge started whispering to Ella and I shot her a death glance, then asked Angel to MAKE them all leave. She agreed but said she had to be nearby. So whatever, she was gunna find out when we thought about it.

"The cheering."

"Oh, that. I'm not telling you." Then I smiled maliciously at him. And then I got a pillow in my face. Then HE got a pillow in his face

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Angel yelled. So of course, everybody (AKA Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, Angel, and the dogs) grabbed a pillow and joined in. Fun was had by all :D

_**A/N I can type fast!!!!!! Review. I know I said no more disclaimer, but it wasn't just Max this time, so I kinda had to….**_


	9. Daylight at nighttime

_**A/N I knew I'd think of something! I'm just that good! And I didn't need anybodies help!!**_

_**Max: Yeah, except for ours.**_

_**Me: Oh, just shove it.**_

Max's POV

That pillow fight tuckered the kids out, so they went back to bed. I couldn't sleep, after being asleep for days. But I didn't want to get up incase I woke everybody up, even though I was starving. So I got up, closed the door, and went to the mini fridge to get food. Then, I plopped down and turned up iTunes. It started playing my favorite song, Daylight by Matt and Kim:

We cut the legs off of our pants

Threw our shoes into the ocean

Sit back and wave through the daylight

Sit back and wave through the daylight

Slip and slide on subway grates

These shoes are poor man's ice skates

Fall through like change in the daylight

Fall through like change in the daylight

I miss yellow line on my roads

Some color on monochrome

Maybe I'll paint them in myself

Maybe I'll paint them in myself

These sidewalks liquid then stone

Building walls and an old payphone

It rings like all through the day

It rings like all through the day

Chorus

And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine

I hope that someday I'll see them without these frames

And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone

Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home

I have five clocks in my life

And only one has the time right

I'll just unplug it for today

I'll just unplug it for today

Open hydrant rolled down windows

This car might make a good old boat

And float down grand street in daylight

And float down grand street in daylight

And with just half of a sunburn

New yellow lines that I own

Step back and here comes the nighttime

Step back and here comes the nighttime

Chorus

And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine

I hope that someday I'll see them without these frames

And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone

Cause in the daylight anywhere feels like home

Kinda redundant at 2 in the morning, right? It's weird, but it's my favorite. I first heard it in a Bacardi commercial. I liked it, so I looked it up. Now it's my favorite song.

Fang's POV

I saw Max pull up iTunes. Then, like 3 minutes later, she started singing this random song I've never heard. But it seemed kinda familiar. Then it hit me, it was that song in that Bacardi commercial. Huh. I didn't really like it, but Max sings amazingly well, so I couldn't help but like it. When the song was over, she whipped her head around, her hair flying around, then landing softly on her back. She was looking at me staring at her.

Max's POV

After the song was over, I noticed Fang staring at me.

"What?" I snipped.

"You sing really well." He said, not hurt at all by my attitude.

Huh. I hadn't even noticed I was singing.

Then, Angel came in again.

"Max, your singing woke me up. But don't worry, I was having a bad dream. So I'm glad you woke me up."

"Aw, come here, sweetie, tell me all about it."

Fang's POV

Angel came in. God, Max is so good with little kids.

Angel's POV

Gosh, they'd make such a cute couple. I didn't really have a bad dream, I just wanted to go in there. Maybe Nudge and Ella will help me.

_**A/N I just noticed I forgot the disclaimer. So I'll put it here.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, iTunes, the song Daylight, or Bacardi.**_

_**For anyone who doesn't know what Bacardi is, it's a brand of alcohol. Please don't underage drink. That's bad. Did you know it takes a fully developed liver 2 hours to detox acohol? Oh wait, I sound just like Nudge**_

_**Nudge: Yeah, you do! Now stop it! I'm the chatty one in this relationship! You're the quiet one here!**_

_**Me: Oh, be quiet Nudge! And REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**_


	10. WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!

_**AHA!!!! My writers block is gone!!!!!!!! And, I remembered my birthday is on Monday, august 24**__**th**__**! So HA!!!**_

_**Uhhhhh if I mention anything I don't own, I well, sadly, I own nothing.**_

_**And I'd like to thank everybody that reviewed!**_

Max's POV

For some reason mysterious to me, I was tired maybe a half an hour after I got up. Which is why I was seriously pissed at this random, chipper, old looking, middle aged arse of a woman burst through my bedroom door, THREW my iPod on the floor, plugged her iPod in, started blasting in Musical numbers, which started with The Hills Are Alive With The Sound Of Music…. Which I hate, and drew all of my blinds WIDE OPEN. Which, as you can imagine, made me- and Fang- start SCREAMING at this women who had taken over my bedroom, which scared the living crap out of her.

"O-oh m-m-my. Your a-a-a-awake!"

"No freaking duh, Sherlock! Could you turn off your crappy music and turn on something decent?!"

She frowned. Wow, she came in MY room, totally destroyed it, and now won't even do the teensiest thing to fix it. Now that I was paying attention to it, my room wasn't my room anymore. She really HAD taken over. I'm not kidding, my room was totally pink! And FRILLY!!! Who did this WOMAN think she was?!?!

"WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Oh, that. Your room wasn't suitable for a girl of your age. Or a girl at all. So I fixed it. I take it you love it don't you?" Then she smiled. She SMILED.

So I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I started screaming cuss words at the top of my lungs. Then everybody ran upstairs. EVERYBODY looked horrified- even Nudge and Ella. And THAT'S when Mom flipped her chips.

"Did I say you could change my daughter's room?! NO!!!! You where supposed to take care of her ONLY! You are not a DESIGNER! And, more importantly, you do not know my daughter in the LEAST! NOBODY said you could BARGE into my house and 'REMODEL' MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM! OR THROW OUT HER CLOTHES! Luckily, I FOUND them! Those cost over a thousand dollars a pop, you wench! And not only did you get her crappy frilly clothes, you USED MY MONEY TO GET THEM!"

Wow, go Mom! Even if she pulled a Nudge… and the woman ran away! Ha! That's what you get for messing with Maximum Ride and her Familia!

And that's when I figured out WHY that lady was here. Oh, her being my nurse makes more sense. And atleast she didn't get a chance to do my furniture, or ceiling. But now I have to paint it ALL OVER AGAIN! Even my DOOR!

Great, that's just great. (Note the sarcasm) But now I wanted to now exactly what I had.

"Avian Flu. Apparently, you and Fang are allergic."

So I started cracking up. Avian Flu, seriously? So Angel started cracking up, knowing about my dream. Apparently Fang had the same dream, but I'm just guessing. By basis? That he was laughing also. Everybody but us three just stood there confused? So Angel sent Nudge a thought video (?) trying to get her to explain it. Which of coarse didn't work, because Nudge started cracking up, TOO. Which just confused everybody else even MORE. So Angel sent everybody the same Video, and so everybody was laughing. Even the non-talking dogs, which I thought was weird, so I started laughing harder.

But then I had to get back to my room, and fixing what that beyotch did to it. Oh, and sleeping, too. Since I was still REALLY tired.


	11. And the FAX begins!

_**Ok, so I'm gunna continue both of my stories today. If you like this story, read the other one. It's called Extra! Extra! Angel, Nudge, and Total KIDNAPPED! Or something along thos lines. And, ok, I'm gunna start Fax in this chappie!**_

Max's POV

Ok, so we're gunna get started on my room! I recruited Nudge, Angel, and Ella to help me paint my room green. I also recruited Fang to help me with spray painting. He's the only one I trust not to screw it up. But when I told Ella my plan, she just giggled. Then she told Angel and Nudge, who giggled the entire time we've been painting. We're not even half done yet, either! I gotta make them shut up! God!

Fang's POV

Max asked me to help her spray paint. I can't wait. I've been waiting for a chance like this since I figured out who she is.

Angel and Nudge's POV

We can't wait till fang and Max get together. They obviously like each other! We hope Fang makes his move during spray painting tomorrow!

Max's POV

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND YOUR GIGGLING ANYMORE!"

And then they giggled MORE!

"GOD, SHUT UP BEFORE I _KILL YOU!_"

Giggle, giggle, GIGGLE.

"GET OUT! NOW! REALLY!"

And then they left. Apparently, Fang was sitting right outside the room. So, they shoved him in. He picked up a roller, and started painting. When we where done, we hooked the plasma up, and started watching SNL. When we where rolling over laughing, Fang came up and KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME! Then, I started…. Kissing him back….. That is until ANGEL, NUDGE, and ELLA came in and started GIGGLING! Then, we got up and attacked them. Well, we tickled them, at least. They where shrieking the entire time. Just good, wholesome fun. That is, until Iggy and Gazzy came in. And turned on my iPod. We all got up and started dancing. Fang got up, and started dancing with me and Angel, who walked away from me, like the cheeky little bugger she is. She started dancing with Gazzy. It was too cute! I thought they'd make a cute couple when they grow up….. oh, crap, I'm turning into Nudge! This is bad! VERY BAD! So I yanked the speaker out of it's holder, then danced downstairs and outside. I turned up the speaker, then plugged it in so it wouldn't stop singing. YES IPOD'S SING! I was just the teensiest bit freaked that Fang had kissed me, but I was ignoring it. I was too happy!

Fang's POV

Max looked so happy dancing around.

_Max is happy that you kissed her. She also thinks me and Gazzy would make a cute couple. Which made her think that she was turning into Nudge. But back to the kiss…_

**Angel, shut up. We kissed, I plan on doing it again, and that's all…..**

_Oh, that's so sweet! You guys are so cute!_

**Angel, your seven. You wouldn't know the difference!**

_But we're all the flock! You gotta be together!_

**The what?!**

_The flock. Me and Nudge made it up!_

**Why are we the flock?**

"Because that's what me and nudge wanted us to be!"

"What?" everybody asked.

"OH nothing."

**ANGEL! Why did you do that?!**

_Fine, I'll only do it when we talk about the kiss!_

I swear, she snickered! In my mind! That child scares me!

"How did you DO that?!"

"Do what?"

"Snicker in my head!"

"I didn't do that!"

"What?!"

"Max snickered out loud! At the faces you made!"

"Max!"

And then I attacked her. When I was on top of her, I kissed her again.

Max's POV

After I snickered, Fang attacked me. I started to struggle, but then he kissed me. So I started kissing him back. I heard 3 'aws' and 2 'ews' but I ignored them. Then Mom yelled out that we shouldn't do that in front of them, but she was grinning.

I love My mom!

_**Enough Fax for you? Ok, so I'm excited! You should know why…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR I WILL SAY IT MORE!**_


	12. The Grand Finale!

_**Alright! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy writing my other story…. My r key broke so from now on, I wont be using it…. Til it's fixed…… OK?**_

_**Just ignore it…..? But I'll try to use it.**_

Max's POV

School's back up and running! Isn't that great? (note the sarcasm)

So, me, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella all walked up to the building. I was holding Fang's hand. It was the only PDA we allowed ourselves, except at home. In front of 'the Flock' as Nudge, Angel, and Ella call us. It's kinda weird.

When Fang was walking me to gym, everybody was staring at us. Like my dream. But different. In gym, we were playing basketball. I'm awesome at gym, but since I'm tall foe my age, and strong, I'm especially good at basketball. But anyway, the good stuff started in second period. English, which I have with everybody, even Brigid and Lissa. (I thought you might want to know that Nudge is in ALL of my classes.) So when I sat down next to Fang, he grabbed my hand under the table. Then Brigid came up. She started flirting with Fang. Even asking him out on a date. Which he rejected, much to my delight. He was pretty much ignoring her, until she tried to kiss her. Which is when he punched her in the face. I snickered. She looked really mad. It looked like she was gunna have a black eye. Good! That beyotch deserves it.

Then her eyes flared, and she tried punching me. I think I broke her hand…..

The teacher came in, saw the whole thing. But she rocks, she understood the problem. She also understood how it was all in self defense. I think she also got that me and Fang are together. So she sent us all to the office. Me and Fang, for our descriptions. Plus Brigid, Nudge, Ella, Iggy, and a couple other kids. School policy.

When we got to the principles office, they send in me and Fang first. I tell them everything that happened, since Fang won't talk to them. Then they sent in the others, one at a time. When Lissa came in, she smiled at me. Surprisingly, I smiled back. Maybe Lissa wasn't so bad. Then, her grin got wider, until she hit Brigid. Then she frowned at her, turned up her nose, and walked out. Then, Brigid went in. When she came out, she stomped away. And I didn't see her again all day.

When I got home, my phone rang. It was Lissa.

"Hello?" Me.

"Hi, Max. It's Lissa."

"Oh, hi. Ummmm…. Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Brigid was expelled. Apparently she was here on scholarship. She wasn't allowed to get in trouble. EVER. And now that she has, she's gone."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Lissa. I've gotta tell the others. But first, Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna come sit with us, at lunch?"

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"OK, come sit at our table, ok?"

"OK! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I walked into Fang's room and said:

"Brigid's gone. She was expelled."

And then he kissed me.

_**Alright! That's it! It's over! The end! **_


End file.
